In recent years, solid fine particles having a particle diameter of several micrometers to several hundreds of micrometers (hereinafter referred to merely as fine particles) have been used for a preparatively-isolating/separating column filler or other articles.
As a process for producing fine particles made of resin (hereinafter referred to as resin fine particles) out of such particles, known is, for example, a technique of introducing two liquids (a continuous phase and a dispersion phase) into a fine channel having an intersection to produce fine droplets, and solidifying the produced fine droplets by irradiation with light, heating, cooling or the like, as described in, for example, Patent Document 1.
In order to solve a problem that when fine droplets produced in a fine channel are collected into a beaker or the like outside the fine channel structure and then cured, the particle diameters of the cured fine particles are largely varied, the following technique is known as a process for producing resin fine particles: a technique of producing fine droplets in a junction of fine channels, and radiating light onto the droplets or heating the droplets immediately after the production, thereby curing the fine droplets in a dispersing channel in the structure of the fine channels, as described in, for example, Patent Document 2.
As a process for producing ceramic fine particles made of a ceramic (hereinafter referred to as ceramic fine particles) out of the above-mentioned fine particles, known is a technique using a spray drying method (disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 3), a physically pulverizing method (disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 4), or some other method.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-59802    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-122107    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-315871    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-174711